12: IT’S A DUNGEON CRAWL, Y’ALL!
(Kang, Oris, Durk, Tarlenheim) * Good morning! Group gathers. Finds a solid iron door that has withstood the tests of time in the Barrowdowns. ** Attempting to open the door, Tarlenheim tries picking the lock, fails. Kang and Durkris try prying the door open with a bar of some sort. It fails a whole bunch. ** Oris tries a firebolt. It bounces back! He jumps out of the way ** Tarlenheim attempts to sweet talk the door open...it doesn’t work. ** Kang uses the Axe of the Sylvan Sovereign to attempt to smash the rocks. It backfires AMAZINGLY well because these Barrowdowns are warded against Sylvans. ' *** '''We all take 28 points of damage, which immediately kills Oris double as much damage as she has health BELOW 0. So she’s instadead. ' *** '''Eric retcons so we don’t take out a party member at the beginning of a session. ** We try to pry it open again. We succeed this time. * We enter a cavern that is lit by millenia-old magical light. Tarlenheim scouts ahead and finds THREE HIDEOUS ZOMBIES! Oris blasts ‘em real good with a firebolt. One of them is now on fire. Tarlenheim stabs ‘em with Barrowraiser real good…which somehow manages to give them more life through necrotic damage. (DAMNIT, TARLENHEIM.) Durk and Kang axe ‘em real good. * Oris prepares a fire bolt. Tarlenheim gives ‘em the old stabberooni again. Durk goes stabbystab and manages to knock the zombie’s noggin almost complete off (think Nearly Headless Nick). Kang runs up to it and tries to rip the noggin off and rolls a gentleman’s 1…which means the zombie head bites Kang. Oris fire bolts again, catching the zombie on fire AND murdering it ruthlessly at the same time. ** Oris removes the zombie’s head and sticks it on top of his quarterstaff. He lectures Kang on using the appropriate tools for the setting as he straps the noggin to his staff with a leather thong. * Tarlenheim rushes to the door and trips a very Indiana Jones-style trap—a massive slab of stone slams down immediately in front of the door. After a few warm-up hoists, Durk and Kang (but mostly Durk) manage to lift the slab. Tarlenheim ducks through, Oris jumps in front of him and casts shield. Kang rushes in with his shield, leaving Durk holding up a marvelously heavy by himself. ''' * '''SKELETON ARCHERS! They fire upon Kang and Oris. Oris fire bolts one of them, managing to light his shirt on fire. ** Tarlenheim strikes with his mighty cur-sed weapon before jumping in front of another to save Oris from line of fire. Kang rushes up with a powerful swing and misses pathetically. Durk finally escapes from holding the stone slab, rushes a skeleton, and smacks the bow out of his hand. Oris firebolts…burning away a skeleton’s clothing so embarrassing he’s naked. Kang rushes towards a skeleton that retreated down the hallway, triggering a spear trap. He gets shot in the back with a spear, but manages to slash the skeleton down. Durk attempts to dirty dancing lift the unarmed skeleton and smash him on the ground…but gently sets it back down instead. Oris comes in with the good ol’ fire bolt and Tarlenheim comes in with the stabbies to finish ‘em off. * We loot! ** Oris finds: Witch Bolt spell scroll; an ancient tome with the sigil of a noble house of an Imperium something-something Magdalene wasn’t paying full attention on the first page something about Hibernian, appears to be a chronicle because it contains dates; scroll of spider hand; scroll of spider legs ** Kang finds: a spear, previously embedded in his back ** We all find: 4x sets of scale mail, 4x short bows (1d8+STR) * Next room contains a 10ft platform, then 10ft of falling water flanked by grates, then more ground on the other side. Oris dips his head-on-a-stick into the water…and IMMEDIATELY A WATER ELEMENTAL RISES, SPEWS (LITERALLY) SOME GIBBERISH. When we don’t respond, he begins to attack. ** It hits oris and knocks him out! Water smash! ** Kang runs in and pulls out Oris, attempts to stabilize, fails. ** Tarlenheim hits with both rapiers! ''' ** '''Durk hits with dragon breath. The water elemental moves in, engulfs Durk, and water-fists Durk some more. ** Kang smacks with the Greataxe of the Sylvan Sovereign, also casting Ensnaring Strike and restraining the creature. Oris reaches out from being huddled behind a shield and touches Tarlenheim’s ankle, granting him Dragonbreath (cold). He blasts ‘em. ''' ** '''At this point, Magdalene has been so concerned about everyone losing this battle and dying that she stops paying attention. At some point, Oris casts a final blow and kills the thing. * Durk goes swimming and finds many dead bodies with bracers, robes, banded armor, guard’s ring. We retreat back through the entrance to the dungeon to scoop up goods on the way out, looking forward to a long rest, identifying loot, and selling loot. ** In Watery Pit - ''' *** '''Bracers- Bracers of Defense *** Robes- Cloak of Protection *** banded armor- Splint Mail +1 *** guard’s ring- Ring of Protection ** Room 1 – ''' *** '''3 breastplate – Zombie had a breastplate, old but intact. The straps are infused with necromantic energy! When out in the sunlight, the shadows do not match the light. There are three total. *** 3 swords – historical longswords, can be sold to a collector. *** Papers on the floor – covered in a language of magic that appears to contain a password (Oris immediately snatches these. Funny story about the password, the password actually called off the water elemental. That’s what it was gibbering on about. Unnecessary fight.) *** In a chest – old scribing materials (Oris squeals in delight) ** We can sell – ''' *** '''3x scale mail (Kang kept one of the four to wear) - 50 GP each *** 3x breastplate - 400 GP each *** 3x ancient longswords - ? GP each *** 4x compound shortbows (special, Damage = 1d8+STR bonus) (Tarlenheim kept one to use) - ? GP each Category:Game notes Category:The Barrow downs campaign